lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Shingo
Shingo is an adult male giraffe that resides in the Pride Lands. He made his first appearance in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. Appearance Shingo looks much like an ordinary giraffe with pale brown fur and brown-orange spots. He has brown eyes and the hair on the back of his neck is brown. His snout is a dark brown color. Shingo has three spots on either side of his face, and his tongue is bumpy and pink. Personality Shingo is friendly and playful. He is slightly gullibleBunga the Wise and easily tempted by food.The Trouble With Galagos However, he can be unkind and insulting when he feels someone has wronged him, and may go as far as openly laughing at them.Never Roar Again History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Shingo is seen during A Beautiful Day. As Kion and Bunga frolic across the Pride Lands, he gently bounces their baobab fruit in the air as they play Baobab Ball. He watches as they leave. Bunga the Wise Shingo notices Bunga when he orders the Lion Guard to push down a large rock which prevents Lake Kaziwa from flooding. His very impressed by the honey badger's work, and compliments him. When a small leak occurs, he is once again impressed as Bunga immediately has a solution - to put a stick in it. He later gathers with several other animals at Hakuna Matata Falls, awaiting advice from Bunga the Wise. After Bunga's performance, Shingo asks Bunga how he can be noticed, as everyone can't see him up so high. Bunga's advice for him is to tie his neck in a knot. Later still, he joins the other animals with 'Bunga the Wise - The Pride Lands Tour' singing Make Way for Bunga the Wise. Kion, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono approach, and Kion tells Bunga that he gives bad advice, causing Shingo to gasp. When Timon reminds Kion who came up with the idea for the dam fix, Shingo cries out in elated support. However, the dam suddenly breaks, and Shingo runs, following the Lion Guard into a canyon. When they hit a dead end, he looks to Bunga for advice, but Bunga directs them instead to Kion, who he claims to have all the good ideas. Kion orders everyone to stand behind him as he unleashes the Roar of the Elders at the incoming water. The water is pushed back and out of the canyon, and Shingo relaxes with the other animals in the new watering hole. Can't Wait to be Queen During Duties of the King, Shingo is shown trying to cope with fleas as Simba and Zazu pass by. The Kupatana Celebration Shingo is present at Kupatana. Follow That Hippo! Shingo is peacefully eating leaves from a tree when Mtoto announces a hyena attack. He cries out in terror and groups with nearby Pride Landers. The Lion Guard shows up to sort things out, and it proves to be a false alarm. Later, Shingo is among the three animals listening to Beshte's reassurance that they're safe. When Thurston declares that zebras are the tastiest animals in the Pride Lands, Shingo scoffs, causing Thurston to snap that it's true and tell him to deal with it. He watches as some young animals approach and enlist Beshte's help. He is later seen drinking peacefully. The Trouble With Galagos After he cries for help, the Lion Guard comes to rescue Shingo when he gets his neck stuck in a tree. He explains that he was trying to get the acacia leaves, which were delicious. However, his attempts to reach them causes his tongue to become stuck as well. Bunga leaps up the tree on Kion's order, sets his tongue free and his body free, and Shingo wanders away, seeing another tree with more leaves. Never Roar Again Shingo and his herd's watering hole has been cut off by some boulders. The Lion Guard arrives to sort things out, he is standing next to Twiga who glares as Ono passes her. He orders the bird to wait his turn, calling him an "egghead" due to his lost crest feathers and laughing at him when he misunderstands. He laughs even more when Bunga attempts to defend Ono, but happily exclaims when the boulders are moved. He goes to take a drink alongside his herd. Ono's Idol Shingo appears during Hadithi's Royal Mud Print Ceremony. Songs *Make Way for Bunga the Wise Friends *Kion *Bunga *Fuli *Beshte *Ono *Twiga Enemies *Reirei *Goigoi *Dogo *Dogo's Brothers References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Giraffes